


Small Comforts

by GeneralHux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Coping, Cuddling, Dependence - Freeform, Love, M/M, Obsession, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralHux/pseuds/GeneralHux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of Starkiller Base, Hux has found himself comforted by the presence of Kylo Ren, seeking refuge in loving him and finding it a safe coping method. Snoke thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Comforts

Since he had stood and stared from the window of his escape pod at the exploding Starkiller planet; watching everything he had worked for, his armies and all his efforts in flames, Hux had found himself indulging in some small comforts of his own to compensate for these losses-

Namely, _Kylo Ren._

For the past few months, Ren has slept in Hux's quarters, in his bed. The General falls asleep with Ren in his arms every night, held close to his body like something precious. He wakes up with the Knight and then proceeds to methodically coddle him to the point of almost suffocating pseudo-maternal drive; Hux brushes Ren's hair, dresses him, bathes him, all the while talking to him softly, wondering if Kylo finds comfort in his voice the same way Armitage has found comfort in his presence. The General usually just murmured mollifying clichés when talking to him as they laid in bed together, but he had explicitly said, "I love you" a number of times. He wondered if Ren even picked up on those slips or if they were lost in the affectionate drone of lovingly mumbling with his lips pressed to Kylo's temple.

Hux's duties as General were still tedious and stressful and always promptly attended to. Losing thousands of soldiers and years of work and artillery can take quite a toll on one. Supreme Leader Snoke's constant disdain for his efforts only aid in the stress. Armitage finds himself oddly comforted by the idea of Kylo Ren indefinitely curled on his bed in his quarters, waiting for his return after every straining day... Considering how much suffering had come out of being forced into Kylo's presence before, it was almost ironic.

When Hux returns to his quarters after his shift, his attention becomes split to channel his bottled-up tension into affection towards Ren. Armitage holds Kylo, whispering soft, reassuring words as he tries to fix up some of Kylo's wounds, trying to make him comfortable... Make sure he would never leave. Hux probably wouldn't let him even if he wanted to.

As intimate as it was, their arrangement could hardly be considered sexual. Sensual, maybe; Hux loves to run his fingers along the fluid curves of Kylo's body, dipping into every slight depression, ghosting softer over where wounds were stitched meticulously together. He had come to adore Kylo's unique shapes, his awkward proportions became endearing and his sheer size lost its intimidation. Hux thought he was just _beautiful_.

Six months of this physical dependence, Hux almost holding Ren hostage to coddle him and care for him as if he were Armitage's doll, were suddenly cut short as Hux found himself standing in front of the Supreme Leader, awaiting instruction as he would any other day-

"General Hux, there is an issue."

"If I may, Supreme Leader, is this regarding the loss of TIE fleet-"

" _No_."

Hux stared, brow twitching, now confused. He hadn't really let anything else slip recently, seeming to keep everything in order as per usual. He swallowed, awaiting explanation. Snoke eyed him almost apprehensively.

"I have recently been alerted, by a colleague of yours, of some  _inappropriate and disturbing_  behaviour on your behalf,"

Hux's jaw locked, swallowing again hard, although his mouth felt painfully dry.

"Could you... Elaborate, sir?"

Snoke shifted his shoulders forward, projection massive and intimidating. Hux couldn't read the expression twisted into his greyed features, but it looked something akin to disgust.

" _Kylo Ren_."

The knot in the pit of Hux's stomach writhed, a nausea rising as he broke eye contact, looking to the cold black floor now. It was silent for a moment, Snoke seeming to offer Hux a moment to claim his relationship with Kylo Ren was completely irrelevant. The whiny bastard had essentially caused the Starkiller destruction six months earlier, why would Hux want anything to do with him after that?

Unfortunately, Hux didn't take this opportunity. He turned his eyes forward to Snoke, taking a deep breath.

"Supreme Leader, with all due respect, my relationship with Kylo Ren is nothing to worry about. It will not impede my work as General. If anything, his presence helps me cope with the stress in an effective manner that is hardly detrimental to anyone."

" _ **General**_ ," Snoke's voice was tinged with disgust. "This is _unacceptable_ -"

"Why? Ren and I have pursued physical relationships in the past and there was no issue. I hardly see why it has become an issue _now_."

The Supreme Leader was silent for a second, staring at Hux.

"What is the nature of your relationship with Ren?" The apprehension in Snoke's tone could almost be misconstrued by one as something close to _fear_ of Hux at that moment.

"... Well," Hux took a breath, pressing his lips into a pensive line. "I would say we have an intimate relationship; Ren has been sleeping in my quarters-in my bed every night for a while now." Armitage answered carefully.

"A while?" Hux nodded to that reiteration. "Since I asked you to dispose of the corpse?" Snoke clarified. Hux swallowed.

"Well, sir-"

" _You never disposed of Kylo Ren's corpse?"_ Snoke's voice rose in disbelief. "Despite the _**specific**_ instructions you were provided-" Hux cut in once again.

"Supreme Leader, please-"

" _ **GENERAL**_ ," a familiar rumble, the already faded colour draining from Hux's face. "It has been _six months since his death_. You mean to tell me you have been keeping his body in your _personal quarters_ for _**six months**_?" Hux looked on the verge of tears.

"It's not like that, Supreme Leader, I-"

"That is a safety hazard to the entire ship, General! It was only brought to my attention when Lieutenant Mitaka expressed he couldn't bare the stench of _rotting flesh_ in the hallway of the superior's quarters anymore." Hux looked taken aback by this.

"He does _not_ smell like rot, Supreme Leader, I have been incredibly adamant on-" Armitage started another defensive spiel. Snoke didn't seem interested, interjecting immediately and shutting Hux up.

"Kylo Ren's remains are being disposed of as we speak, and your quarters are being cleared for sanitation," Snoke informed the General, Hux's eyes widening. _They were taking Ren away?_

"You will be relieved of your duties as General in the meantime, until I see fit," the Supreme Leader continued, voice gravelly as if to rub salt on the wound. Hux grit his teeth as Snoke finished with an eloquently worded jab, "Think of it as an overdue mourning leave."

"... Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember my Stormpilot fic with the same twist? I'm predictable and a sucker for cheap, ironic tragedy. Sue me.


End file.
